


no-frills

by peonysoda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: High School, M/M, Maid Cafe, Pining Noctis, School Festivals, au-ish, ignis and gladio are having the time of their lives, noct doesn't know how to deal with his beautiful best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonysoda/pseuds/peonysoda
Summary: “Can you ask Iris to buy some stockings for me?” That makes Gladio look up from his phone. In fact, he completely forgets about the game they were playing and outright guffaws.“Noct, I didn’t know you and Prompto were atthatlevel already…”Noctis makes a confused sound before realizing what Gladio meant, and blushes straight down to his neck.





	no-frills

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna see Prompto in cute, frilly clothes, don't look at me. 
> 
> Been wanting to write Noct being stupidly in love for a while now and I thought why not.

He could tell that Prompto was a little… distressed. He almost walked into the door of Noctis’s apartment with how intensely he was staring at his feet. Earlier, Noctis had to yank him by the collar of his school jacket before he could end up tripping and falling into a puddle of water on the side of the road. He suggested going to an arcade or something before heading to his place, but they ended up leaving early because of how utterly out of it Prompto was, too deep in thought and unable to concentrate on the shooter (or any other game) they were playing because of _the thing_. Noctis couldn’t really blame him, not really. And so he ushers the dazed boy to his couch and sits down next to him. Noctis taps his knuckles on the side of Prompto’s head and shakes him out of his concentration.      

“If you really don’t wanna do it, you could just tell them?” He tries suggesting. “I’m sure they won’t mind?”

“Yeah, but…” Prompto pouts and then seems to steel himself, eyes determined. “They don’t have anyone else to do it, Noct! And I wanna help!”

“Well, if you say so.” If Noctis were being honest he was _definitely_ not opposed to Prompto doing this. Not that he’d ever tell the guy. In fact, there was a certain amount of glee in him, though he mentally kicks himself in the ass for even feeling so… excited. Prompto would absolutely murder him if he finds out.   

 

* * *

 

“So, we have a little bit of a problem…” Their class president called for a small meeting that afternoon regarding the school festival. She looked pretty worried. It was only a few weeks until the event and most of the preparations were already well underway, but…

Like she said, there was just a teeny tiny problem. 

“Yeah, I’m _so_ sorry you guys.” The girl beside her pipes up and motions to the cast on her arm. “I can’t help you guys during the festival with this.” She had an accident during club activities and ended up with a broken bone, she explains. 

It was just a tiny problem, really, Noctis thinks. Just get someone to replace her and it’ll be fine, the class could do their thing for the festival and she could go and get the rest she needs, no big deal.

“We need someone to replace her, but um…” The class president pauses, clearly nervous and a maybe a little unsure. “We might need to ask one of the guys to help out?”     

Everyone, including Noctis, immediately turns to Prompto. Prompto chokes on the box of juice he was drinking from.

“Uh, you guys?” He says, flustered. “Why are you all looking at me like that?”

It was only a small problem. Easily fixable.

“Prompto, we’re so sorry, but would you be alright with replacing her?”

“W-What?” Noctis watches him process the question, sees the exact moment it registers in Prompto’s wide eyes and red cheeks. “You want me to, uh. You want _me_ to do it?”

“You’re the only one who stands a chance of fitting into my uniform, Prompto.” 

_Besides, you’d look cute in it_ , his mind supplies, but doesn’t let him say out loud. Prompto turns to him, face flushed, and he thinks, _damn it, he’s cute when he’s embarrassed_. He ends up blurting out, “Yeah, that’s true, Prom.”

Everyone in the room ends up agreeing after that. 

“I-I—” Prompto looks at him and Noctis can’t help but feel just a tiny bit guilty at helping his friend dig his own grave. “I mean, if there’s no other choice…”

“Oh, that’s great!” The class president sighs and sits back down. The girl beside her looks at Prompto gratefully, also clearly relieved. “That’s so great, thank you so much, Prompto!”

See? It wasn’t a big problem.

“D-Don’t mention it…?” He laughs nervously and means to start drinking his juice again, but misses the straw with his mouth. He puts the box back down on his desk. “But uh… I don’t think I’d do a very good job of… uh… you know, _that_.”

“What are you talking about?” The girl says, looking more than a little excited. “I’m sure you’ll be a very cute maid!” 

Whatever Prompto was trying to say seems to die in his throat.

Problem solved…?

 

* * *

 

“Noct, what am I gonna do?” Prompto whines and buries his face into one of the throw pillows lying on the couch. Noctis pats him on the back to try and soothe him and is met with a tiny sigh. 

“Like I said, you could still say no?” 

“I’m not gonna…” Prompto turns his head around to look at him and Noctis could see him pout, cheeks puffed up just slightly, nose red from where it was pressing against the side of the pillow. “But I’m gonna look absolutely hideous!” He howls.

“You’re not.” He assures him, reply almost instantaneous. Because it was the truth. Prompto could dress up in any one of those ridiculous halloween costumes for sale at the clearance aisle and he’d still look good. “If that’s what you’re thinking about, then don’t worry about it, you’ll be fine.” _Oh, he’ll be more than fine_ , he thinks, and he immediately regrets it because he imagines Prompto in a frilly little number and dies just a little bit inside. 

“You say that like you know what I’m going to look like.” Well, he’d be lying if he said he hasn’t _imagined_ what he’d look like. All possible outcomes were good, but Prompto in a _maid outfit_? “Just promise me you won’t laugh at me when you see me in the uniform.” Doubly good.

“I won’t, don’t worry.” Noctis laughs, mostly out of nervousness, but Prompto takes it as a slight. 

“You’re already laughing now!” He shouts and buries his face again in the pillow he was holding. At that moment, Noctis suddenly very much wanted to be a pillow. _That_ pillow. The one Prompto was currently pressing his face into. “Geez,” Prompto says a little dejectedly.

“You’ll be fine.” Noctis tries reassuring him again. _More than fine_ , his mind supplies. Again. He shoves the thought away. “I won’t make fun of you, I swear.” 

Prompto rolls over onto his back and faces him, hugging the pillow close to his chest. “If you say so…”

“Oh, the lack of faith.” 

“I mean, I don’t trust _me_ to not laugh at myself so I won’t blame you if you do.” Prompto shrugs and sits up, handing the pillow he was holding over to him. Noctis tries not to think about how Prompto was practically nuzzling the thing earlier and sets it aside. He was definitely _not_ jealous of a pillow. Not at all. He can practically hear Gladio laughing at him at the back of his mind, laughing after he caught Noctis holding the shirt Prompto left at his apartment a little too suspiciously close to his face one day a few weeks ago. I mean, can you really blame him? He smelled nice. 

But he digresses. 

“You’ll be _fine_.” He says again, and tries to think of what to say after. _You’re cute, so don’t worry about it, Prom_. No, _definitely_ not that. “Besides, it’s only gonna be for a few days.” 

“I guess.” Prompto shrugs and leans against him, rubs the top of his head on his shoulder. Okay, he’s not jealous of the pillow now. Not that he ever was in the first place, of course. Nope.

The door opens then, and he sees Ignis taking his shoes off at the entrance. Ignis takes one glance at the two of them and chuckles to himself. He gives Noctis a look. Noctis knows that look. He’s also seen it on Gladio way too many times to count. Noctis rolls his eyes at him.

“Good evening.” Ignis says, still looking _very knowingly_ at Noctis. 

Prompto lifts his head up from where it was resting on Noctis’s shoulder. “Oh! Hey, Iggy!”

“What are you doing here, Specs?” He sighs and leans back on the couch. Prompto was already standing up and helping Ignis carry some paper bags to the kitchen. Noctis was about to follow when Ignis walks up to him and hands him something wrapped in plastic. 

“Merely checking up on you, Noct. And Prompto as well, I suppose.” He chuckles again, louder this time, and more unabashed now that Prompto was elsewhere and out of earshot. “I’ll be cooking dinner for all of us. Gladio will be here later as well.”

Noctis groans and opens the thing Ignis handed him.

“Oh.” It was the shirt Prompto left at his apartment a few weeks ago. “Thanks, I’ll give it back to him now.”

“You’re very welcome. I was actually rather surprised you allowed me to get it laundered, with how long it took for you to give it to me.” Ignis was looking at him with that same expression again, and Noctis stares back at him until it clicks.

“Gladio _told_ you?!” Ignis just smiles, shrugs, and goes back to the kitchen. “That little—!”

“Gladio told what now?” Prompto peeks his head out from the kitchen before finally going to where Noctis was standing. 

“Nothing, Prom, it’s nothing.” He stammers out, trying his best to appear incredibly nonchalant. He succeeds maybe only partially. 

“If you say so, dude.” Prompto looks down and sees what he’s holding. “Oh! Is that my shirt?”

“Ah, yeah! Yeah it is.” He then shoves it (maybe a little too quickly) into Prompto’s arms. “Here you go, you left it here a while back.”

“Thanks, Dude! Sorry for the trouble.” Prompto starts making his way to his bag to stow the garment away, but not before saying, “Oh, it kinda smells like you now,” while laughing lightly. Noctis’s breath catches in his throat and he hides the sound by coughing into his hand.

He sighs and helps Ignis put away the groceries.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Prompto, is something up?” Gladio asks Prompto while they were all having dinner. “You look a little jumpy.”

“O-Oh. Do I really?” Prompto proceeds to endlessly twirl his pasta around his fork. “Well, um, nothing’s really up, it’s just… the school festival is… it’s uh…” Ignis and Gladio both turn to Noctis.

“He’s gonna be working as a maid in our cafe, is what he’s getting at,” he says for him.

“Noct!” Prompto looked absolutely mortified. Whoops. 

“Sorry, Prom.” 

“Well, it’s not like we’re not gonna find out eventually, Prompto.” Gladio laughs. “You do know that me and Iggy are gonna visit, right?” 

Prompto stops twirling his pasta and hides his face in his hands. Gladio just laughs harder (Ignis chides him for his awful table manners).

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, Prompto.” Ignis says rather casually before facing Noctis and smirking just ever so slightly at him. “Isn’t that right, Noct?” Noctis chokes on the glass of water he was drinking out of.

Of course, Gladio decides to join in. “Oh, I’m sure he’ll be more than fine. Eh, Noct?” He glares at the two of them before patting Prompto on the shoulder.

“Yeah, you’ll be fine, Prom.”

Noctis wasn’t sure he _himself_ will be fine, though.

 

* * *

 

Noctis was most definitely _not_ fine.

He was looking for Prompto that afternoon and was surprised not to find him lazing around in their classroom. He wasn’t with the photography club either, which also surprised him. He checked the library just in case he might have wanted to study (not likely, they didn’t have any exams soon) or use one of the computers (also not likely since Prompto usually just used his phone to browse the internet), but he wasn’t there either. 

He elects to message him, instead.

**Noctis**

hey prom, where are you?

you still in campus?

**Prompto**

yeah!

sorry i’m just doing something

**Noctis**

where are you?

want me to wait for you so we can go together?

It takes a while for Prompto to reply.

**Prompto**

actually

can you meet me in the bathroom near the science wing?

**Noctis**

why, you need tissues or something lol

**Prompto**

very funny, noct

p le a  se  just meet me there

**Noctis**

alright, alright, i’m going

sit tigjt

*tight

When he gets to the bathroom, he doesn’t see Prompto or anyone else there. 

“Hey, Prom! You here? What’d you need me for?” Noctis hears some shuffling from inside one of the stalls.

“Noct, can you lock the door to the bathroom?” Prompto finally calls out.

“Huh? Why?”

“Please just do it, Noct. Please, please, _please_.”  

“Alright, alright.” He turns the lock on the door and checks to see if it holds. It does. “There, it’s locked.” He then hears one of the cubicle doors creak open. 

“What’d you need me to lock the doors for—”

Noctis’s words get caught in his throat. He’s also pretty sure that he’s stopped breathing entirely. It’s a wonder how his body’s still functioning at all, honestly.

Prompto steps out of one of the stalls wearing one of the frilliest pieces of clothing he’s ever seen, holding a lacy white apron in one of his hands. He’s seen the girls wear the uniform before, so he had some idea of what it would’ve looked like on Prompto, had _imagined_ what it would look like on Prompto, but… 

“Wow.” He couldn’t help but say, incredibly enraptured.   

“Please don’t say anything.” Noctis could see how red his cheeks were—and with his freckles, he practically looked like a strawberry. Noctis tries to take a moment to assess the situation. His mind fails to supply him with anything else aside from establishing the fact that yes, he did in fact want to drool over the sight of his best friend in front of him. Well, he practically already was. “God, this is so embarrassing, but I’m kinda stuck here. I can’t get the zipper to open again.” 

Prompto walks over to him and he can see the fabric of the skirt sway and fall over Prompto’s thighs. It definitely didn’t look this short on the other people he’s seen wear it, but he supposes it made sense since he was a lot taller than the girl it was originally made for. He wasn’t wearing any stockings either, so Noctis’s eyes were graced with a pretty good portion of Prompto’s thighs. 

He finds himself silently thanking god. 

Prompto was standing in front of him now, and up close he could see how the dress stretched over him and hugged his waist, the deep black of the fabric making him seem a lot smaller than he usually looked. The collar of the dress was practically hanging off his neck, with how open the chest was—he could easily see his collarbones behind the ends of the thick black ribbon hanging off his shoulders. 

Prompto turns around and Noctis thinks he finally knows what it feels like to have an out-of-body experience. The back of the dress stopped just below his shoulder blades, and he could easily trace the start of where his spine dipped, if he wanted to (he wanted to).  

“Noct?” That finally snaps him out of it. “You still in there?”

Noctis was most definitely _not_ okay.

“Um, yeah. Sure.” He says, his tongue feeling like a heavy rock inside his mouth. “So, uh, why am I here again?” 

“Can you help me get the zipper open?” 

“Uh, sure, can do.” Noctis reaches one of his hands out and pinches the top of the fabric where the zipper began and tries yanking the tab downwards with his other hand. He can feel the heat of Prompto’s skin as he braced the edges of his knuckles against his back. Noctis knew Prompto had freckles all over his back, but he has never seen them this close before. He kind of wanted to stay where they were and just… look. Maybe trace and connect them together with the pads of his fingers. He gets the zipper free after a few tries and he could hear Prompto sigh in relief. He lets out the breath he was holding and steps back, lets Prompto undo the rest of the dress himself.

“Okay, you can say it.” Prompto says as soon as he was back in his uniform.

“Huh?” Noctis stops staring at the lace headband Prompto was holding, and his image of Prompto wearing it on his head disappears in the process. “Say _what_?”

“Say how ridiculous I looked in that.” Prompto laughs as he was folds the dress up and stuffs it in a paper bag. The apron and the headband go along with it. 

“I think you looked fine?” _More than fine_ (okay, seriously, how many times is his mind going to supply him with the same exact information). Prompto snorts, disbelieving. “Honestly, Prompto.” That comes out sounding a lot more earnest than he intended, and he sees the look on Prompto’s face shift to something he can’t quite understand. 

“…Really?” He asks quietly while gathering his things up. “You really think so?” 

“Yeah, really.” _You’ll be the cutest one there_. “You’ll be the cutest one there.” _Wait_.

There was a long stretch of silence before Prompto laughs a little shyly. 

“Now I _know_ you’re joking.”

“Aw, come on, Prom. Don’t sell yourself short.” Prompto laughs again, a little less reserved, and walks past Noctis to unlock the door. Noctis was about to make a quip, something that might pass for a joke in a last ditch effort to save himself from further embarrassment when Prompto interrupts him.

“Okay, Noct.” 

The smile he gives him was bright enough to make Noctis feel lightheaded.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Gladio.” They were playing King’s Knight on Noctis’s couch when he remembers something important. 

“Yeah? What is it?” Gladio doesn’t look up from his phone.

“Can you ask Iris to buy some stockings for me?” _That_ makes Gladio look up from his phone. In fact, he completely forgets about the game they were playing and outright guffaws.

“Noct, I didn’t know you and Prompto were at _that_ level already…”

Noctis makes a confused sound before realizing what Gladio meant, and blushes straight down to his neck. Gladio just laughs harder. Ignis peeks his head out from the kitchen to see the commotion in the living room.

“T-That’s not what they’re for!” He stammers out, and his voice clashes with the fanfare coming from their phones, signalling a game over.

“Oh, okay,  good, because I’m not letting Iris buy something for any of your kinky—” Noctis smothers him with a pillow and Ignis finally appears from the kitchen and hovers over the two of them tussling on the sofa.

“Exactly what is going on here?” He pipes up, curious.

“Oh, you know, just Noct here finding ways to be lovey-dovey with his _boyfriend_.” Gladio says from behind the pillow Noctis was holding to his face. “He needs stockings, Iggy. _Stockings_.” He then bursts into another fit of laughter. 

“Oh my.” 

“It’s not like that!” Noctis shouts. “They’re not for me, they’re for Prompto!”

“Oh _my_.”

“And that changes things _how_?”

“Oh my _god_.” Noctis hides his face in his hands. “They’re for his uniform! The maid uniform!”

“Kinky.” Gladio wolf whistles and Ignis chokes on air.

“It’s for our class’s cafe! At the school festival!”

“Oh.” Gladio motions a yawn. “Boring.”

Noctis slumps back in the sofa and turns his phone off to cut the game music from playing. “Please just ask Iris to buy them.”

Gladio laughs but takes his phone out again. Noctis hopes it’s him going to text Iris. “Alright, one pair of stockings for the boyfriend, coming right up.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” He says, not meaning for it to sound at all dejected. 

“Not yet, anyway.”

Noctis groans and throws a pillow at him. He sees Ignis giving him another look and sighs. “Not you, too, Specs.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Noct.”

“Good.”

“I was merely going to ask if you already have a wedding date set.” He says flatly before dissolving into quiet laughter. Gladio lets out a _‘good one!’_ and laughs with him.

“I trusted you, Ignis.” 

“Okay, but seriously—” Gladio starts after composing himself, “— _when_ are you going to make a move on blondie?” Noctis was sitting on the sofa sandwiched between the two of them now and he wanted nothing more than to lock himself in his room and go to sleep. 

“I’m not gonna.” He says. _Well…_ “Not yet, anyway.”

Noctis immediately regrets saying that as both Ignis and Gladio hound him for answers all night.

 

* * *

 

**Noctis**

hey 

prom

**Prompto**

yeah? 

what is it?

**Noctis**

i got your stockings

when do you wanna come and get them?

**Prompto**

omg thanks noct ;A;

can i come by later?

**Noctis**

sure thing

**Prompto**

is iggy gonna be there today?

**Noctis**

yeah why>

*?

**Prompto**

i kinda need his help

**Noctis**

for?

**Prompto**

i wanna get the thing adjusted or smth

**Noctis**

the thing?

oh, you mean the dress

**Prompto**

yeah i tried it on again n i thought it was fine but

it’s kinda hard to move around in lol

**Noctis**

i see i see

i’ll tell him

**Prompto**

thanks noct C:

oh btw

how’d u get those stockings anyway O:

 

* * *

 

“Sorry for the trouble, Iggy…” Noctis sees Prompto hand over the paper bag containing his dress over to Ignis. “Thanks.”

It’s no trouble at all.” Ignis retrieves some measuring tape and motions for Prompto to raise his arms so he could take his measurements. “Noct, why don’t you go and get some drinks for all of us?”

“Sure. Coffee for you, right?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Noctis comes back to Ignis taking the dress apart at the seams on the kitchen table. He places the cup of coffee a good distance away from where he was working. He then heads to the living room and sees Prompto playing with the lace headband that came with the maid uniform. He places the two glasses of lemon iced tea on top of some coasters on the coffee table.

“So,” he offers, “wanna go watch a movie or something?”

They were just about finished with the movie and were already going on their third glass of iced tea when Ignis motions for Prompto to come over to him. Prompto disappears into the bathroom after the dress was handed over to him. 

“That was pretty quick.”

“To be fair, the dress only needed very minor adjustments.”

“I see.” 

He hears the bathroom door open after a while and Noctis has to actively try and not let his jaw drop when he sees Prompto come out. _Woah_.

“How does it fit now?” Ignis asks him, and Prompto gives him a thumbs up. “I adjusted the apron for you too. Try and see if you can tie it comfortably behind you.”

“Hey, Prom…” Noctis noticed something a little different from how the dress looked now compared to when he first saw him in it. “Why does it look so… poofy now?”

“Oh!” Prompto seems to understand what he meant. “I’m wearing that thing for the skirt, that— the uh…”

“The petticoat,” Ignis supplies.

“Ah, yeah, that!” Prompto pats the skirt before putting the apron over his head. “I wasn’t wearing that back when I first showed you.” 

Ignis pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looks at Noctis rather intently. Noctis doesn’t meet his eyes and instead chooses to help Prompto tie the apron into a huge bow that sat just at the base of his spine. Prompto steps forward and turns around to face him, arms hovering uncertainly over the sides of his skirt. 

_Damn it, why is he so pretty_ , he wonders, and not for the first time. He’s been wondering this for a long while now, actually. It should be absolutely illegal to be this pretty. Does Prompto even know how pretty he is? Because he damn wanted to tell him exactly just how pretty he is.

“Is there anything else you want adjusted?” Ignis snaps Noctis out from his little internal monologue. 

“Ah, no… Everything’s good.” Prompto smooths out the slight wrinkles on his apron and plays with the hem of his skirt. 

“Oh.” Ignis says before taking a sip from his cup of coffee. “That reminds me…”

“What is it, Iggy?” 

“Noct, you’ve gotten the stockings already, correct?” 

“Yeah? What about them?”

“Ah, that’s right!” Prompto snaps his fingers. “Can I try them on right now? I want to see if they’re long enough on me.” 

“Sure thing.” Noctis gets the pair from where it was sitting in the corner of his bedroom closet and hands them over to him. “Here you go. I had Iris buy ‘em for you.” 

“Oh!” Prompto heads on over to the couch and sits down. “Can you thank her for me? I really appreciate it!”

Prompto then proceeds to begin hiking his skirt up his thighs.

Noctis wobbles on his feet as Prompto begins to roll the stockings onto himself, toes pointed and leg stretched. He swallows the lump in his throat as Prompto adjusts the fit of the garter on his thigh, pulling on it and letting it snap lightly against his skin. Seemingly satisfied, he lets out a hum before standing back up and adjusting his skirt. It fell just a few inches above where the stockings ended.

“It’s perfect!” Prompto exclaims and the lump in Noctis’s throat is back. It was suddenly very difficult to breath. Prompto’s expression turns to worry. “…Noct? You alright there, buddy?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” He says, voice strained. Ignis coughs against his hand. “I’m… good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that I once worked at a maid cafe?
> 
> It was... something.
> 
> Hit me up on twitter ([@peonysoda](http://twitter.com/peonysoda))!


End file.
